Unlikely Gathering
by CaribouCrossing
Summary: One-shot. Bella decides to make an unlikely gathering to introduce a special someone. Horrible summary. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so reviews are greatly appreciated.


**Unlikely Gathering**

 **AN: This little story just popped in my head one day and I had to right it down. I was always intrigued by Bella's kind and giving soul and I knew she would do what she could to ease the pain of others.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

I glanced again to the man on my left. He was facing straight ahead, both hands firmly planted on the wheel. He was doing his best to keep a calm, unaffected appearance, but I knew that he was worried. I sighed and reached over, taking one of his hands off of the wheel and clasping it in mine. He finally turned to look at me and gave me a small smile before turning back to the road. I knew that I was lucky to have convinced him this far, and that I couldn't expect him to be overjoyed about how things turned out, but I couldn't help but wish that he could be happier about this. I turned back towards the rainy highway ahead of us as I thought back to when I brought up this whole crazy plan.

* * *

" _Hey babe, can we talk?" I asked as we both sat down at the dinner table._

 _Jacob's head snapped up at the worried tone of my voice. "Of course Bella, what is it?"_

 _I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and worried it for a moment as I tried to compose myself._

 _"Just say it Bells," Jake finally said._

 _"I want her to meet them," I said in a quiet rush, knowing that his super hearing would still catch the words._

 _Jacob immediately understood, "Bells, you know I don't think that's a good idea."_

 _"Please Jake, they helped me so much, I just want her to meet them," I replied, almost on the verge of tears. I struggled to keep them at bay, but my emotions had been a wreck. I knew why he would be reluctant to agree to this, which is why I had already decided to not do it if I couldn't get him to go along with it._

 _Jake, seeing my tears, came around to my side of the table and hugged me tightly, "Shhh Bells, its okay. We'll talk about this okay? I'm not saying no, I just want to talk it through. You know I just want to keep you both safe."_

 _I took a deep breath and calmed myself, "Okay, we'll talk about it."_

* * *

I was brought out of my reverie by the warm thumb stroking my hand. Smiling, I turned to Jake, knowing that I was forgiven.

"We're almost there Bells. Are you sure they'll be there on time?"

"Yeah, Alice assured me that they would be there, she didn't tell them why they were supposed to meet us though."

* * *

 _I had driven to Charlie's under the ruse of a visit. I really did want to see Charlie, but it was also a more relatively werewolf free house than my own. With Leah living on her own now and Seth out on patrol, there would be no wolves to block my future for a little while, and I wanted Alice to see me calling. I took a deep breath before dialing the now-familiar number. The Cullens had kept in touch after they left, mostly just Alice, but the others, especially Esme and Emmett, liked to talk to me on occasion. My friendship with Rosalie was the most surprising. We kept up with each other mostly through email, after Rosalie finally confided in me that she didn't hate me, but envied my human life. Once I decided against immortality, Rosalie no longer had a problem with me._

 _Alice answered on the first ring, her clear voice twilling through the phone. "Hello Bella! You can't imagine how great it is to not be surprised by your call! They'll be in the restaurant when you get there, and they'll be so excited to meet her!"_

" _Hello to you too Alice," I chuckled. "I know you already know how this conversation goes, but I would still like to participate in it."_

 _Alice laughed lightly, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just got so excited when I saw everything, I had to leave the house before anyone got suspicious."_

" _That's okay Alice. He wasn't there was he?" I asked._

" _No, he's been spending most of his time in Alaska with the Denali Clan."_

 _I smiled, this fact actually didn't bother me, and I was more than glad that he had moved on. Then I returned to the call at hand, there was one more thing I needed to say._

" _You don't have to apologize Bella," Alice spoke._

" _Yes I do. I wanted to give you this honor, but I really feel that Rosalie needs it. You're still my best friend Alice, and I don't want this to hurt you," I said._

" _It won't, I promise. I understand why you're doing it and I couldn't be happier. But I would like to meet her as well one day," Alice replied._

 _"Of course," I answered._

 _"I think your wolf is returning, your future just blacked out again," Alice sighed in resignation._

 _"Thanks Alice, I'll talk to you again soon."_

 _"Bye"_

* * *

We pulled up outside of a quiet restaurant in Seattle, Jacob quickly found a parking spot. I quickly gathered the bundle from the back seat, and with Jake's help, made my way inside. Jake spotted them first, I could tell from the way he tensed slightly. They always talked about each other's scents and how bad they were, but I never noticed anything. I carefully followed Jacob to the couple sitting in the secluded section in the rear of the restaurant. From around Jacob's back, I caught a glimpse of the pair with confused looks on their perfect faces, especially the blonde. When we were almost at the table, I finally stepped from behind Jake so that the two could see the bundle I held in my arms. Jacob placed his warm arm around my waist, not in caution, but in comfort and support. My husband knew how nervous I was about this.

Breaking the tense silence in our little group, I finally spoke up.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I would like to introduce our daughter, Carlie Rose Black," I said with a smile as I turned my daughter so that they could see her face. Emmett's face immediately lit up in a bright smile, "Awesome Bella!" But it was Rosalie's face that I was watching. She was keeping her expression carefully blank as she stared at my little girl. Finally, she shifted her gaze to mine, "Rose?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I wanted her to be named after her godmother. That is, if you'd like that?" I asked carefully.

If vampires could cry, I was sure hot tears would be pouring down Rosalie's face. "I would love that. Thank you Bella."

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked offering the tiny bundle towards her.

Rosalie glanced first at me and then at Jacob, who nodded his assent. The fact the Rosalie had asked both of our permission only cemented in my mind that I had made the right choice. Carlie would be perfectly safe with her godmother. She carefully reached for my daughter and cradled her as if she were the most fragile, beautiful thing in the world.

Smiling in relief, Jacob and I finally sat at the table, and the waiter soon arrived and took our orders. We all caught up on how everyone was doing. I had to reveal that Alice knew about Carlie and had set all of this up, but neither Emmett or Rosalie were mad.

"How old is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlie is eight weeks old, she's a little small for her age, but the doctors say she is perfectly healthy," I replied.

"Will we be able to see her again?" Rosalie quietly inquired.

"Of course!" I replied as I looked at Jacob, "We were actually hoping you could babysit every now and then when we need a break."

Rosalie merely smiled as she looked down at my beautiful little girl. Under the table, Jacob reached over and clasped my hand, and I could feel the absolute love and affection at this unlikely gathering.


End file.
